


It’s Not Any Old Snake Potter

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Missing Scene, Polyjuice Potion, Sassy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: After the failure that was the Polyjuice incident, Harry begrudgingly agrees to meet Draco in secret. Sass is given & insults are thrown.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	It’s Not Any Old Snake Potter

**Author's Note:**

> **For the Drary Discord Drabble Challenge:**  
>  Prompt: Potions  
> Wc: 394  
> Amazing Beta: [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor)

Draco kept his eyes on the shelves in front of him as Harry curiously approached. “What do you want?” Harry said coming to a standstill.

“Stop looking at me,” Draco hissed. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to scan the shelves opposite. It’s not like anyone would see them in the library at 6 am on a Sunday, but Draco was overly-dramatic as ever.

“You’re terrible at being sly Potter, I mean Goyle wearing glasses?”

“How did you?” Harry’s face fell at being caught. 

Draco kept his back to him, “Please, I’m a Slytherin, we live for these kinds of situations. I’m guessing you found what you wanted?”

Harry snorted, “That you aren’t the Heir of Slytherin?”

Draco shot a look over his shoulder. “Do you really think I would be the heir and not use it to my advantage?”

Harry bit his lip; he had a point there.

“Do I pass your little trust test yet?” The stressed notes started to show in his voice. “Besides you’re the great snake whisperer. Are you sure it’s not you?”

“It’s not,” Harry said loudly, then quickly shushed himself at Draco’s glare. 

“Sly as ever,” Draco whispered, “You’re looking in the wrong place, if someone was connected to the great Salazar, it would be common knowledge in pure-blood families. None of the Slytherin’s know who it is. What does Hermione think?”

“She agrees with your theory, and thinks it’s a Basilisk.”

“Slytherin with a snake? Shocker.” 

“Yes, you where right, raise the flags.”

Draco stifled a laugh. “I don’t doubt your ability to beat this thing, don’t doubt my knowledge.” 

“And there’s the prick I know and love,” he sarcastically replied. “So it’s just an old snake.” Suddenly seemed a lot less scary.

“It’s not any old snake Potter,” Draco huffed. 

“Well,” Harry cut him off, “if you find a way to beat it, let us know.” 

“I always do.” 

Harry went to leave, and stopped, he turned back, “Has your mother heard anything from Sirius?”

Draco grimly looked up, shoulders dropping, “You know the order as well as me, they won’t tell us anything till we join.”

Harry nodded, “I’m glad your one of the good guys, Malfoy.”

“Ew.” Draco shivered. “I’m here trying to aid you, and you insult me?” Draco said standing up straight looking completely offended. “Last time I do that,” he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to continue this, let me know if that's something you are interested in <3 As always Thank you for reading 😘


End file.
